


Esa noche

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiolos conversa con Saga, no debió haberlo dejarlo esa noche… porque alguien más lo consoló.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esa noche

**Author's Note:**

> Historia basada en la canción homónima de Café Tacvba.

El arquero bajaba a prisa las escaleras. Por un error, por un ínfimo error ahora se veía más que lejano un futuro con la persona más importante que había tenido en su vida. Esa noche, esa endemoniada noche todo había salido mal; había estado esperándolo para poder desquitarse, pero todo le había salido al revés. Desde hacía unas semanas lo veía distante, y como antes había ocurrido, el miedo a perderlo fue demasiado. Tanto así, que su inseguridad le había ganado a la poca confianza que ese hombre era  capaz de darle.  
  
Estaba cansado de armar escenas en las cuales interpretaba el papel del ser necesitado de amor, o del que da pero no recibe; incluso de infantiles celos. Le pareció maravilloso pedirle al otro tiempo para revalorar la situación, para tratar de descubrir porque seguían juntos y si realmente era amor y no costumbre lo que los unía. Desde luego que el moreno no necesitaba pensar nada; amaba a Saga y no tenía dudas de ello, y en el fondo creía firmemente que el otro también lo amaba tanto como él. Pero esa era una buena excusa para que Saga le rogase y le pidiese que volvieran, que no se separaran; o cuando menos, de que después de pasado el tiempo acordado, el peliazul regresara tan amoroso y comprensible como siempre.  
  
Pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba, Saga amaba con todo su corazón a Aiolos, cierto, pero no por eso iba a permitirle al arquero jugar con él. Por lo tanto, conforme pasaban los días más reflexionaba acerca de su relación con el castaño, esa persona por la que había dado y renunciado a tanto. ¿Realmente Aiolos lo amaba aunque fuera un poco? Tal vez estaba exagerando al querer ser siempre él quien salvase la relación. Toda esa clase de dudas se anidaban en su mente mucho antes de que Aiolos, sin mediar las consecuencias de su petición, soltara aquel comentario.  
  


* * *

  
Estaban ambos en el tercer templo, sentados en las escaleras mientras observaban la bóveda celeste con sus miles de tintineantes lucecillas que simplemente les deleitaban. El moreno se soltó del abrazo del géminis y clavo sus ojos azules en el rostro de mirada serena del mayor.  
  
—Saga, tenemos que hablar acerca de nuestra relación.   
  
Su voz sonaba débil, casi inaudible, pero Saga, como muestra de haber entendido, encontró su mirada aguamarina con la de su amante.  
  
Su mirada era una muda invitación a que hablase; por lo que sin dudarlo mucho, Aiolos tomó aire para soltar en un suspiro su temeraria aseveración.  
  
—Necesito un tiempo para pensar acerca de nuestra relación.   
  
Se imaginaba dando múltiples razones, tratando de explicarle a Saga el por qué era necesario un distanciamiento; imaginó miles de cosas, menos lo que sus ojos veían.  
  
Saga lentamente asentía, su mirada clavada en la del otro, que tuvo que desviarla para no rogarle que no lo tomara con tanta calma. Sus ojos pugnaban por liberar su frustración, su temor… Parecía más bien que quien había pedido un tiempo había sido el otro. Pero éste no lo había hecho, ni siquiera en ese momento dudaba de su amor por Aiolos; o tal vez lo hacía, pero podía deberse más bien a la culpa del mismo Aiolos quien insistía en mostrar dudas respecto a Saga. Así se fue uno con el corazón destrozado, y el otro, medio roto. Se separaron esa noche para "darse un tiempo" pero en el fondo sabían que ese no era un hasta pronto, sino un adiós.  
  


* * *

  
Ya llegaba al tercer templo, el mismo lugar donde todo eso había comenzado, y aunque él se negase a aceptarlo, también ahí había terminado. Pronto pudo vislumbrar la imagen de un joven alto, de fuerte, aunque delicada constitución. Su cabello añil se removía suavemente por la débil brisa que acompañaba la alborada, algunas hebras buscaban acariciar delicadamente ese rostro que lucía esa severidad tan natural; tan bello como de alabastro, suavizado por los matices rojizos y dorados que traía el rey sol al cielo matutino. Al ver tan impactante imagen, el corazón de Aiolos se removió acongojado; se le veía tranquilo y eso era una mala señal.  
  
Una vez frente a frente, el arquero buscó unas palabras que excusasen su presencia ante Saga. Sabía que la culpa de su dolor era solamente suya, pero no se resignaba a perder a Saga, no así. Pero no tuvo que buscar nada en su mente, pues Saga fue quien habló primero.  
  
—Aioros, por favor, por el amor que te tuve y por el respeto que como mi compañero de armas te tengo, te pido que te retires de mi templo, puedes pasar por el tercer templo sin impedimentos; sin embargo, si venías a buscarme, retírate de inmediato.   
  
Su voz era firme y de modulación bastante suave para las duras palabras que le dirigía a su interlocutor.  
  
El aludido no iba a irse, no importaba cuan frío o cortante pudiese ser Saga, o cuánto lo odiase en ese instante, quería hablar claro con él ,y lo haría sin importar si tenía que usar la fuerza con el tercer custodio; no creería lo que le decían hasta no hablarlo con Saga, o incluso mejor, hasta verlo con sus propios ojos.  
  
—No me iré, antes tienes que decirme que es mentira eso que dicen, no puede ser que cuando te pido tiempo, me engañes así para después decirme que has encontrado a alguien más y que ya no habrá nada entre nosotros.   
  
Su voz temblaba debido a la pena y al rencor que sentía hacia Saga y hacia él mismo por no haber sabido que eso pasaría.  
  
—Aiolos, date cuenta de que siempre te amé, de que nunca te fui infiel y de que lo que pasó fue todo porque así lo quisiste. Me di cuenta de que en nuestra relación nunca hubo lo básico, confianza. Y justo en el momento en el que me pediste distancia y tiempo, en ese momento mi alma se quebró. Pero no todo fue malo ¿sabes?—, una sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en los labios de Saga, —porque esa misma noche descubrí que había alguien que siempre me había amado, que nunca me falló y que al ver cómo me dejaste me ofreció su apoyo y amor incondicional.  
  
—Pues no lo creo, seguramente ambos estaban de acuerdo. ¡¡¡Si no hubo confianza Saga, es porque nunca quisiste compartir nada conmigo!!!—, una solitaria lágrima recorría cada mejilla de Aiolos, —nunca estabas conmigo en realidad, y lo más seguro es que mientras estabas conmigo pensabas en él ¿cierto?  
  
—Aiolos eso no es verdad y lo sabes, ¿quieres que sea honesto? Si esa persona tan maravillosa con la que estoy hizo algo que pudiese considerar deshonesto o como quieras llamarle; fue el mostrarme su amor cuando me vio desvalido y solo. Parecía que ya sabía que me terminarías dejando, que me lastimarías. Siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí.  
  
Esas últimas palabras iban completamente cargadas de reproche, tanto así, que Aiolos no supo qué contestar. Había lastimado a quien decía amar ¿eso era realmente amor entonces? La duda se sembró en sus ojos que brillaban ante las venideras lágrimas. Pero Saga no tuvo piedad, Aiolos había querido hablar, así que hablarían.  
  
—¡¡Me dejaste Aiolos, y no te importó saber si estaba de acuerdo o cómo me sentía!! Dices amarme, pero dudas de mí, me conoces y me tratas como si fuese un extraño. Además de que me cansé ¿me oyes? ¡¡¡Siempre  fui yo el que te buscaba y el que se sentía culpable si sufrías!!!   
  
Su mirada reflejaba furia, dolor y hasta cierto punto un poco de desesperación por ver que lo lastimaba intencionalmente.  
  
—Él es una persona única, es magnífico y nunca me ha tratado como otra cosa que no sea lo más valioso que tiene. Justo cuando más le he necesitado, como cuando nos separamos tú y yo. Fue él quien me dio un abrazo, una caricia y una razón para continuar. ¿Sabes que sentí cuando me confesó su amor?  
  
Miraba con intensidad al otro, quien mantenía la vista gacha, mientras pequeñas gotas salinas humedecían el suelo. —Toda la tristeza que me causó tu rechazo y tu abandono se esfumó, fue como un mal recuerdo lejano; en ese instante, una calidez me llenó y supe lo que era ser alegre mientras se ama.  
  
Aiolos buscó sostenerse en una columna, lentamente se dejó resbalar hasta que quedó sentado en el piso. Se llevó una mano a su rostro y retirando unas lágrimas restantes, buscó con su mirada a Saga; éste lucía un continente duro, reflejo del dolor que le había hecho pasar sin haber tenido la intención.  
  
—Yo… Saga no sé que decir. Podría disculparme, pero no sería suficiente. Te amo, y nuca lo dudé, si hay alguien en quien no confío, no eres tú, es en mí en quien no puedo hacerlo. No soy ni la mitad de bueno como para merecerme estar contigo. Y ya ves, al final terminé sin ti. Y no sé que hacer Saga, porque aunque lo dudes y no me creas, te amo demasiado, y es tal vez por eso que soy tan inseguro. Pero ilusamente creí que me buscarías, que me amabas lo suficiente como para regresar conmigo.  
  
Ante tal confesión Saga le miraba ahora incrédulo. Le parecía imposible que por simples inseguridades una persona le causase tanto dolor a otra. Y por otro lado, aunque no quisiera creerlo, le daba cierta pena ver al que fuera su amante en ese estado de angustia y completo arrepentimiento. Aquél pudo leer todo aquello en la mirada de Saga, por lo que continuó con una esperanza.  
  
—Saga ¿qué no hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos? Siempre hemos estado juntos, desde que éramos dos aprendices. Fuiste mi mejor amigo, y después mi primer amante; es más siempre fuiste el primero en todo para mí. Y creo que yo fui el tuyo. Por más peleas que pasamos, siempre terminamos juntos ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?—, poco a poco su voz había recuperado seguridad, sobretodo al percatarse que Saga había desviado su mirada para ver el horizonte que anunciaba ya el día.  
  
Sin embargo una voz los interrumpió, o más bien, interrumpió el discurso de Aiolos.  
  
—Sí Saga, ¿por qué ahora sería diferente?, explícanos—, su tono era irónico, pero Aiolos no estaba seguro de hacia quién iba dirigida esa actitud tan amenazante, aunque supuso que no era hacia el aludido.  
  
Al verlo llegar, Saga se había pasmado por completo. No esperaba verlo ahí en ese momento, pero lo que más le apenaba era que lo hubiese pillado dudando; por un momento había considerado las palabras de Aiolos. Se recriminó interiormente para después observar al hombre que lo había salvado de la perdición y al cual estaba seguro de amar aunque la situación le hiciera vacilar.  
  
—Este es el momento Saga ¿regresarás con él o te quedarás conmigo? Sólo ahora sabré si todo lo que hemos vivido es una ilusión o si realmente todas tus palabras son ciertas. Sea como sea Saga, siempre te amaré, pero si lo escoges a él, te advierto que me iré para no volver porque no soportaría verte sin poder estar contigo.   
  
Su voz era firme pese a que por dentro las ansias y la duda le carcomían. No deseaba ser un juguete, pero la idea de perder a Saga le perturbaba.  
  
Aiolos miraba la escena con dolor y aprehensión, era imposible. Se lo habían dicho y no lo había querido creer. Pero ahora los veía juntos y no podía negar lo que era más que obvio, ambos eran amantes y al parecer el sentimiento que compartían era intenso.  
  
—No tengo nada que decidir—, los otros dos se tensaron al escuchar tales palabras de Saga, —tomé mi decisión esa noche. Aiolos te amé como a nadie y como no lo hará ninguna persona… Pero definitivamente, lo nuestro se acabó y no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora tengo a alguien que me ama—, la mirada de Saga se posó sobre el joven que estaba justamente en medio de los tres, —y a quien amo con todo mi ser. Siempre le he amado y hasta ahora pude ver qué maravillosa relación podíamos tener…  
  
Por un momento los observó a ambos para después caminar hacia el joven, dejando a Aiolos desolado en medio de sus lamentaciones. Era doloroso escucharlo, pero sería una agonía verlo, sin embargo Saga parecía indiferente a las emociones del moreno, pues se acercaba cada vez más a su nuevo amante.  
  
—Saga, eso significa que…  
  
—Que te am...  
  
Saga lentamente se acercó y lo besó, con infinita ternura. Por su parte Aiolos se sentía como en una ilusión, verlos juntos era demasiado irreal, era como una pesadilla de la cual no se iba a despertar. Así que sin más, se puso de pie y como muda despedida dirigió una última mirada a la pareja que al parecer estaba muy ocupada en sus propios mimos y palabras amorosas. Pero una voz le detuvo, era el hombre que le quitaba el amor de Saga; eran tan similares y tan distintos.  
  
—Aioros, sin resentimientos por favor. Yo a ti siempre te agradeceré el haber podido acercarme a Saga.  
  
Aiolos no era capaz de contestar ante esas palabras. Eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día y para una sola persona.  
  
Al no recibir una respuesta por parte de Aiolos, se alejó de Saga para encarar a Aiolos.  
  
—Siempre que Saga se sintió solo, fue por ti. Por tu falta de seguridad y por no saber apreciarlo. Espero que aprendas y lo dejes ahora. Porque a mi lado será feliz, o al menos eso intentaré ¿entendido?  
  
Esas palabras se repetían como un eco interminable en su mente, taladrando en sus memorias, en el pasado y lo que había perdido por no saber tratar a alguien como Saga.  
  
Una vez que hubo terminado de hablar, se puso de pie y volvió al lado de Saga, quien tomó su cintura posesivamente mientras entraban al tercer templo.  
  
—¿Qué le dijiste?  
  
—Nada importante Saga, sólo que te deje ser feliz conmigo.  
  
—Eres incorregible, se supone que el mayor soy yo.  
  
—Pero quiero cuidarte Saga. Además, ya sabes que nadie te conoce como yo—.  
  
—Tienes razón Kanon—, el mayor de los gemelos le dirigió una sonrisa resignada a su hermano, —creo que soy un narcisista por haberme enamorado de ti.  
  
—No lo creo, únicamente te enamoraste de la única persona tan perfecta como tú.  
  
Saga reía suavemente mientras ambas siluetas entraban al templo para compartir un amor prohibido y considerado pecado por toda ley humana; pero que sus corazones ignoraban al sentir el latido del otro que siempre había estado ahí a su lado.


End file.
